camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
rchiWelcome to Broken's Talk Page! maybe really??? hard to believe!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) to tell you the truth...I've been coding by pasting people page then changing a few things... thats how I became good at coding..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) really? wow! I did that just a few months ago and I still want to limit it cause its hard work..and I'm lazy!! The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah...I totally understand...cause my the first page I've done coding was on erlina..and it was....breath taking...The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah well...technically my first page was utau..but here it was erlina..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeppers Yep any relevant links to the story I know how that feels like..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah..but still my mom is like my best friend cause I can tell her everything and she can still keep an open mind..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 14:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) BROKEN FIRE!! LOOK AT WHAT i FOUND!! The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 11:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) wow such a cute story!! anyway to tell you the truth I didnt find this pic on google I found it somewhere else *winks* The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 14:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) a! its a ok on my part!!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 08:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) what...*looks soo pale like she just seen a ghost* no dont...no!!!!!!I dont wantt o code anymore!!!!(brain:give her a few days and she'll do it...Me:never!!!! brain:candy? me:not even for......what flavour....brain:your fav....me:hmm maybe....)The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 11:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) dont worry I can have a back up anyway posted!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 11:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Twinny, I'm in the hospital...I have anorexia or how ever people spell. I can only go on sometimes. I arrived to Tokyo yesterday and I'm awfully thin. I kept it a secret but my dad figured out my eating was going less so yea I'm sorry i didn't tell you I had this sickness and I posted on Eros cabin and Ember. Ish okay no need to worry for me just remeber that I'll be fine on Friday 'kay? Yea sure I'm on a bed now. Posted on Eros Cabin yet? Also I'm Fine yea the doc said I'll be fine and I just need to stay in the bed. :P *Shrugs*Sure why not? Yea Just a little thing for you. :) User:Legolas of the Woodland Realm/sig (talk) 09:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if chur quest get's approved, could one of mah charries come with? Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 12:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Twinneh! The Doctor says I can go out for short walks now :D That's good and ya I'll use Rhian Grant. Also, I posted on Cain fyi. Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 12:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll join :) I'm gained a few today! I'll be on but I have tutors in the hospital so I won't be on until 3:00 pm and my step-mom wants me to change me username o.o! k can chu come on chat? Also she wants my middle name to be in it and meh middle name is Mizuki Surey! sure I'm in! just tell me which char you want!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 12:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) hmmm status or what?? *shifty eyes with an evil grin*The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Me:*grins* I knew that I just wanted to be crazy!! after touching the book.... brain:it was a chemistry book and for teh record you open it for less than 5 sec....Me:it made me crazy and made you came out soo shut up!! brain:.....The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC) broken fire!!! *looks angry* have you learn nothing from all our years of being friends!! NEVER THROW A BOOK!! burning it is better! and if you can put it in a blender than drink....its not good for your healt yet so is mcd!! so who cares!!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC) broken fire..*shakes my head as I put my hand on your shoulder* we need to do whats need to be done...(if my teachers ever read this you'll be hearing a scream tomorrow!!)The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quest Of course I'll join. :D Add Sealtiel O'Shaughnessy to the list. Happy to join. :)) ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 13:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) http://weheartit.com/entry/8870377/via/blackxcherry True and Zayden? Glob XD sorry bout that it was actually a photo Aww Danke twinny :D Yes please danke twinny! *scratches head clumsly* kk! Re: Challenge Relax! You can't godmod because it's policy and you lose the challenge, not because it would offend me or something, it's nothing that I should forgive you for! I don't mind that you're not good, I'm not that great either anyway. Just have fun while writing it, that's the entire point :) 16:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) cory i'll try to find a good pic. what!! WHAT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!! *hugs broken fire back!* congraz!!! and a minor...hmmm...The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble? Broken all of you'r talk bubbles have broken or something so on Agrio and Oliver Shade I can't see what you've written Dduffurg48/Gruff 17:51, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Broken! Your word bubbles aren't working! I can't see Cody's, Colette's or Logan's! Is something wrong with your computer/phone? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 23:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) partnership? *imagines cops and guns then points to the imagination* like that???I love you today tomorrow and forever.. But dont ask me about yesterday cause my love is conditional! 07:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) grounded Bad news. I'm grounded. I caught some time on my iPad. I should be back on in a week or a month. Three more days then I'm out! Woo! Yea I'm fine :) and I don't mind if we lost the contest it was just fun doing it! I dunno I stop eating yesterday and the day before...I was afriad I'd fail my exam. hmm? hmm *looks at the gun that she suddenly shoots 3 books with* that was fun.. and yeah sure there's no hurting in we doing that....anyhow back to the main point.....how to burn a book without people knowing!!Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 00:50, November 4, 2012 (UTC) if you want we can make a new one...with bradley meeting ichiro cause I dont think they've met...anyway .... broken fire look at what I've found!!! but this is my fav!!!!! Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 02:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey if I gave you a song it have to be good! anyway back to the idea of ichiro... what about we make sapphira have a small crush ..on i chiro.. went to see sage and sage go bradley whom gone to ichiro the ironic part is neither knows that thats the ichiro that left sabrina.... and if you want we can even include leonor ruby's char that is dating ichiro...Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 03:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) really?? *bows * thank you! anyway yeah I want to join but I'm just too shy!! anyway when do you want to start?Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 03:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) their relationship? funny as bradley is still new and sabrina has seen it all and if you say these two vid is good... you havent even heard the best on yet.... but are you ready??Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 03:50, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I dont know whether I can do that anyhow lets start! I'll post at sage ok?Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 03:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Twinneh!TWinneh!Twinneh! I've been thinking do chu wanna use Mio Nakamura instead of Natsuko Sato? Lol whatever chu want ur charrie's leading le quest! Mio it is! Me:Heads up your on the quest! Mio:*Finishes eating a apple* Okay wait *Swallows* Wha? what? whats? you already addicted to that song....then you shouldnt listen to the other 3... its too dangerous for your health!Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 07:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ...*sigh and looks at a pretend charts* fine as you doc I have to do the right thing for you...so.. all three is my absolute fav! anyhow its a kid crush like alwya as!Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale stalker? anyhow listen to it... and then maybe you can help me choose as all three are good!!Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 07:50, November 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah....anyhow I've loved vocaloid ever since my best friend gave me the servant of evil song....been my fav ever.. anyways yup the two songs are included! Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 07:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 08:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) hmmm....I never heard butterfly on your right shoulder but I love canterella!Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 08:08, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I knew that pic was familiar! and I know ....but there's one more song you didnt listen to....Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 08:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) No..*shakes head* your not ready yet....Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 08:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) are you sure.... kidding ..anyways here it is.. but sadly my most fav song... isnt even a vocaloid song... want to hear teh song??Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 08:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC)